Three Minutes
by HotchRocks
Summary: Based on a scene from the season finale The Replicator. What is going through the minds of the team when they are locked in a room surrounded with explosives, and only have three minutes to get out.


**A/N: Just a little something that popped into my head during the season finale episode called The Replicator. Criminal Minds and its characters are owned by The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios, and CBS Paramount Network Television. I only own the DVDs.  
**

**Three Minutes**

**Chapter 1**

Morgan slammed the palm of his hand against the iron door in frustration. He turned and looked at his teammates, a look of despair on his face as the realization set in they were all about to die. There was no way out this time, and they were out of luck.

They were locked in a small room surrounded by C4 explosives set to detonate in about three minutes. Locked in a room by a madman called The Replicator who had been taunting them the entire year. The same looks of despair were on the faces of his teammates as his, and he could pretty much imagine what they were thinking.

_**(JJ):**_

_Henry. My baby. And Will. The love of my life. I love you both so much. And I'm sorry I won't be able to see either of you again. Will, I know you will take good care of Henry, and make sure he doesn't forget me. I'm trusting you to tell him all about me when he's old enough to understand. My only regret is that I will not be able to enjoy watching Henry grow up. Whatever you do, Will, I understand you will grieve for me, but please don't let that grief consume you. Find someone to love. You deserve that. And Henry deserves a mother who will love him as much as I do. _

_**(Hotch):**_

_Jack. I'm sorry, buddy. I'm sorry daddy won't be coming home anymore. I love you so much, and I regret I won't be around to watch you grow up into a fine young man. I know you'll miss me as much as I'll miss you, buddy. But in the end, you'll be all right. I'm sure your Aunt Jess will make sure you don't forget me as if you could. I'll be watching over you from heaven with your mom, and anytime you need to talk to me, close your eyes and remember me. Just remember, I love you. And Beth. What can I say? I realize we only met a few months ago, but I want to thank you for introducing me to love again. And for showing me that I am worthy of being loved. I never believed after Haley I would ever find love again, but I did. And I realize I didn't say it often enough, but I do love you. I want you to be happy. Find someone to love and to share your life. You have a lot of love to give. I don't want you to spend it alone grieving over me. You deserve to be loved even if not by me._

_**(Reid):**_

_I'm so sorry, mom. For everything. Sorry for not visiting you as much as I should. For only writing letters instead of coming to visit you. I can't explain why I did that, I really can't. And now I'll never get the chance to change that. You are unlikely to understand what I'm about to say but here goes. Mom, the team and I were stalked by a man called The Replicator for nearly a year. He's been copying the cases we've solved all across the country. He recently killed our Section Chief, Erin Strauss. I'm sure you remember my mentioning her in one of my letters. Anyway, he set a plan in motion to kill us. And now he's got us trapped inside a room surrounded by explosive with no way out this time. I just wanted tell you how honored I was to be your son, and to have you as my mother. You taught me so much. I realize you will grieve for me, but please don't let my death worsen your condition. I couldn't handle that. If in one of your clearer moments you should remember me, please remember that I love you and always will. _

_**(Morgan):**_

_Momma, I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I know I promised to always stay safe, but this time I couldn't. Momma, don't mourn for me too much. And please don't let my death keep you from moving on with your life. I hope you remember how much I love you with all my heart and soul. I am only sorry for not having visited you before my death. Please tell Desiree and Sarah that I love them with all my heart and I'll be keeping an eye on all three of you. Momma, whatever you do, don't let your grief over my passing weigh you and my sisters down and keep you from living the lives you were meant to live. I want each of you to move ahead with your lives and not dwell on what might have been. Live your lives and find somebody with whom to share them. Keep in mind I love you and always will._

_**(Blake):**_

_James, I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I love you so much. I always have and always will, even if I can no longer tell you. I hope you can take solace in that, my love. Oddly enough, I have been thinking about whether or not I have any regrets in my life. The only one I can recall is when I decided to turn down your job offer. Harvard's a wonderful school, and they are so lucky to have somebody of your caliber on their staff. But I hope you understood my reason for saying no to your offer. And despite the situation I now find myself in with my team, I would not have chosen any different. And I hope you understand that despite everything, I wouldn't change a thing. Please remember that whatever you hear of my death. James, all I ask is for you to keep me in your heart as you will always be in mine, my darling. And one last thing. The best way to honor me is to find someone to love and share your life. I don't want you to wallow in guilt and regrets. You are not meant to be alone, my love. Be happy, James. Goodbye._

The team all exchanged looks with each other knowing time was growing shorter and shorter. Soon, they would all die in a great ball of flames when the C4 exploded. They only hoped they went quickly and didn't suffer. That would be so much worse.

The minute they figured they had only seconds left, the door suddenly slid open and they saw David Rossi standing on the opposite side looking at them. They seemed stunned at seeing him, but he didn't look at all surprised but relieved. There was a small smile on his face. It was that smile which told them they had been granted a reprieve and that the Replicator's plan had failed.


End file.
